Revenge Is Sweet
by Janara
Summary: Accidentally overhearing about a prank his best friends have played on him, Harry gets angry and wants revenge.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends and enemies.

**Summery:** Accidentally overhearing about a prank his best friends have played on him, Harry gets angry and wants revenge. Watch out, Ron and Hermione, because you have awoken Harry's vindictive side, and life for you will never again be the same. (These events takes place during their sixth year.)

* * *

_Revenge Is Sweet._

Not in the mood to socialise, Harry found himself wandering the hallways of Hogwarts. The map was resting securely in a pocket, ensuring that neither Ron nor Hermione could use it to track him down. He had no idea what was wrong with his friends these days, but both of them were acting really weirdly. And neither of them seemed interested in his input. Shrugging his shoulders fatalistically, Harry pushed the matter of his friends to the back of his mind and set about getting lost.

However, having walked these hallways for the past five years, getting lost was not as easy as it had once been. Approaching a corner, Harry was startled to hear voices. Coming to an abrupt halt, Harry bit back a groan as it registered just whose voices it was he was hearing. How had his friends managed to find him?

Steeling himself for their scolding, it took Harry a few moments to realise that Ron and Hermione was quarrelling and not about to come down on him like a ton of bricks. Arching his eyebrows in surprise, Harry leaned against the wall and shamelessly settled in to eavesdrop, curious as to what had happened for the two to start talking to each other again, especially considering the icy silence that had existed between them for the past three weeks. Something monumental must have happened, and Harry wanted to know what.

"When did you give it to him?" Ron asked demandingly. "Perhaps it was too late? Or maybe it was too soon?"

Harry blinked in confusion, when had who given whom what?

"I gave it to him just as we sat down for dinner a week ago, just as we agreed upon," Hermione said, sounding exasperated, clearly not happy being questioned by her partner in crime.

Harry felt his eyebrows climb even higher. Hermione Granger had agreed to prank someone? Who? And why? The only one she had a grudge against was Lavender, and since Ron was in cohorts with her, Harry didn't think it was Brown the pair had pranked. Unless Ron had finally wizened up and had dumped the irritating girl?

"I hit him with a thirst hex, and then I poured him a goblet of pumpkin juice, and yes, before you ask, I watched him gulp it all down. There is no way he could have managed to escape the potion! Harry didn't even notice that I didn't use one of the goblets from the table, or that the goblet I gave him contained something more beside the pumpkin juice."

Harry felt the breath leave his lungs, and he sagged weakly against the wall. Him? Ron and Hermione had pranked _him_? Whatever for? Then he smirked, so Hermione thought he had drunk whatever they had attempted to feed him? Wasn't that just too bad? Obviously, his friends weren't aware of the ring he wore these days, a ring that warned him when his food or drink had been contaminated.

Harry recalled that evening now. Not wanting to alert whoever was trying to get him that he was on to their games, Harry had pretended to drink the juice down, when in reality he used what little wandless magic he could control and had Vanished the juice.

Of course, he had suspected Malfoy or some of the Slytherins to be behind the prank, not his best friends. Harry frowned in displeasure, just why had Ron and Hermione wanted to prank him? And what had they attempted to do?

"Are _you_ sure _you_ got the right potion?" Hermione asked, sounding snide.

"Of course I'm sure," Ron snapped, sounding furious, and Harry had little difficulty imagining the look on the redhead's face. "I heard the twins talking about it one day last summer. It was one of their sweets, but it was still not fully developed, something about one of the ingredients reacting wrong, or something. Do you think the juice somehow cancelled the effect?" Ron mused, more interesting in figuring out what went wrong than throwing accusations around.

"How should I know? Although I suppose it is possible. Not knowing more about the potion we used, I really can't say. Can you get another sample?"

"No. The twins might appear irresponsible, but they guard their stuff jealously. Especially the products they are still experimenting on. It was pure luck I managed to get that sample at all. Too bad we failed. It would have been neat, though, wouldn't it? Making Harry stand up in the Great Hall and start serenading Malfoy. Man, I would have loved to see that," Ron said with a snicker.

Harry, however, had no troubles keeping a smile of his face.

"Personally, I was looking forward to seeing Harry follow Malfoy around like some lovesick puppy for the next three days," Hermione said, sounding far too amused for Harry's peace of mind.

"Yeah, too bad the prank didn't work," Ron said, sounding wistful.

"Yes, too bad. It would have been perfect revenge on the git."

_What in Merlin's name have I done to cause Ron and Hermione to want revenge on me this badly? _Harry wondered, feeling hurt and perplexed. _I knew things were strained between us, but for them to extract such a gruesome revenge? What the hell is going on here?!_

"Ah, well, I suppose we'll just have to use a hex or something. Too bad I haven't managed to find anything suitable yet. The ones I found in that book are, unfortunately, more or less permanent. I don't want Harry bonded to the little Ferret, I just want to get back at him for cheating his way into good grades in Potions," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know," Ron said, snickering some more.

"Oh, come on! It isn't as if I'm the only one who wants to get back at him!" Hermione snapped angrily, causing Harry to frown in confusion. He knew that Hermione was mad at him for the Potions book, but what reason did Ron have to be angry with him?

"Hey, I didn't say that you were the only one miffed at him, now did I?" Ron demanded, coming to his own defence. "I want to get back at him just as much as you do, okay? I _really_ wish that potion had worked. Ah well, I suppose we better head of to the Room of Requirement and see if the Room can come up with something we can use.

"By the way, have you managed to find out anything about whoever it is that's blocking it all the time?"

"No. Maybe Harry is right for once and it really is Malfoy in there."

Harry had heard enough and moved away on silent feet. Once he was certain his friends no longer were within hearing distance, the black haired teen broke into a run. Not caring where he went, Harry found himself on the second floor, outside a certain girl's bathroom. Hesitating for only the briefest of moments, Harry went inside, needing a private place where no one could disturb him while he worked through the things he had just overheard.

Walking unerringly to the sink with the small snake carved on it, Harry watched with impassionate eyes as the sink fell away. Showing no fear whatsoever, the teen jumped down the chute and into the awaiting darkness.

oOo

The tunnel was just as he remembered it. Dirty, dank, and filled with bones from rodents and other small animals. Lightening his wand, Harry ignored it all and moved away from the pipe, only pausing long enough to hiss a 'close', hoping that would put the sink back in place. He really didn't want to risk someone stumbling across the opening and follow him down here. Not tonight.

Walking deeper into the underground cavern, Harry did his best not to think. Unfortunately, you can only not-think for so long. Collapsing onto the dirty floor, Harry let out a scream of pure anger and anguish. How could they?! How could they want to do something like that to him? They were supposed to be his _friends_! His _best_ friends too.

To think that he had spent most of the semester trying to console Hermione and be there for her when Ron was making a fool of himself with Lavender. And to think that he had tried to be supportive of Ron and prove himself a good friend when he was fuming about Hermione. He had felt torn between his two friends, not wanting to lose either of them, but unsure how to behave around them when they were at such odds with each other.

He had thought he was doing a good job, but, apparently, he'd been wrong. How the hell could they do this to him? How could they want to humiliate him like this? And for what? For getting better grades in Potions than Hermione? He had bloody well offered her to use the book too! But she had refused, and had wanted to deny him the use of the book as well!

Harry sneered in disgust, what right did Hermione have to dictate what he could and couldn't do? He'd have thought that she'd be pleased that he was doing well in a subject other than Defence, but apparently he was not allowed to do better than her. Well Hermione could go to hell for all he cared!

And Ron! What the hell was up with him? Harry had no clue, and to tell the truth, he didn't want to know. It was probably something petty anyway. Ron always had been a jealous prat!

Too wrapped up on his churning emotions, Harry wasn't aware that tears were streaming down his face, or that his breath came out in hitched sobs. He was too deeply mired in his own misery to care. His best friends, people he had been prepared to die for, had planned to humiliate him before the entire school for no good reason other than petty revenge for slights that didn't even exist other than in his so-called friends immature imaginations.

Eventually, the sorrow turned to fury, and the fury turned to resolve. He was never going to forgive them for this. Never! On top of everything else that had happened to Harry during his sixteen years, this was the straw that broke the Thestral's back.

He wouldn't confront them with what he had learned. Not yet, anyway. First he was going to extract his revenge, and _he_ was going to make sure that he succeeded. Let _them_ see how fun it was to be humiliated before the entire school. Let _them_ see how fun it was to have other people laughing at you! Let _them_ see how bloody funny it was to be pranked for no good reason!

And when they came to apologise, and beg him for his forgiveness, Harry was going to laugh them in their faces, turn around, and walk away, not once looking back or give them even a hint of forgiveness. They had made their bed, they could now lie in it!

oOo

Entering the Great Hall, Harry walked over to the Gryffindor Table, sitting down in his usual spot, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Harry mate, where have you been? You never returned to the dorm last night. Did something happen?" Ron asked, giving Harry a concerned look while cramming some more food into his mouth.

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders. "No, I just needed some time alone. I haven't been feeling very well, lately," Harry replied with a sheepish smile, focusing studiously on his toast.

"Oh, Harry, you should have told us. Did you visit Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, turning her full focus on him, even going so far as to lean forward and press the back of her hand against his forehead, checking for a temperature.

Harry shied away from the hand, giving Hermione an annoyed look. "No, I don't think that she can help me this time, Hermione," he said solemnly, adding a dramatic sigh for effect as he bit into his toast.

"Why do you say that, Harry? Madam Pomfrey can fix just about anything, I'm sure she can help you with whatever is troubling you," Hermione said earnestly, looking as if she was about to drag Harry to the infirmary herself.

"Well... you see... It's Malfoy," Harry muttered, ducking his head, having to work hard not to burst into laughter.

"Malfoy? What has that slimy snake got to do with anything?" Ron asked, scrunching his face up in disgust.

If he hadn't been looking for it, Harry would have missed the look his former friends shared.

"Well, you see... It's like this, lately, every time I see Malfoy, I..." Harry broke off as the blond in question entered the room.

"Harry? Are you feeling alright there, mate?" Ron asked, sharing another smug look with Hermione.

Harry didn't reply. Instead he slowly rose to his feet and began to walk across the Great Hall. He could feel everyone's eyes zoom in on him, and it grew so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

Biting back smug grin, Harry called out in a sing-song sort of voice as he neared the Slytherin table, "Oh, Draco..."

Malfoy looked up, unused to being approach in such a manner. Seeing who was walking towards him, he sneered and packed as much sarcasm as he could into his voice as he asked, "What do you want, Potter?"

"I have something I wish to tell you..." Harry replied, still using that sing-song voice, unaware that behind him Ron and Hermione shared a victorious look and a discreet high-five.

"And what makes you think that I wish to hear anything that _you_ have to say?" Draco asked, not in the least interested in hearing anything that Potter had to say.

Harry paused as he pondered the question. "I suppose that you don't want to know, but what the hell, I figure you deserve to know this. You see, Ronald Weasley is in love with you, he just doesn't dare approaching you himself, what with the situation between your families," Harry explained, an earnest look on his face, ignoring both the enraged, 'What?!' coming from the Gryffindor table and the way Draco choked on his tea.

"I don't know if you could ever find it in your heart to return his feelings, but like I said, I figured you deserved to know that the reason Ron is always picking on you is that for that short moment in time, your entire attention is focused on him. Have a nice day." And with that Harry practically skipped out of the room, well aware of the chaos he was leaving behind, enjoying every last moment of it.

Draco watched Potter leave as if in a dream. What the hell had gotten into the Boy Who Lived? Why would he make such an outlandish statement? What did he hope to gain from this?

Suddenly, he became aware of the shouting coming from the other side of the Great Hall, and Draco rose elegantly to his feet, sneering slightly at the way the room fell silent in expectation of what he was going to say.

Looking directly at the Weasel, who was being restrained by Granger and Longbottom, Draco shuddered. That sorry excuse for a wizard was in love with him?! Well, Draco was about to put him in his place!

"Weasley, even if the two of us were the last people on this planet I would still despise the air you breathe and the space you are wasting. You will never amount to anything, and I would _never_ willingly spend any time with you. You are boorish and brash, with no manners, and no style. I will never feel anything other than contempt for you. Stay away from me, or prepare to get _hurt_."

Satisfied with the way he had put the redhead in his place, Draco picked up his bag and made his way out of the Great Hall, his appetite completely ruined, ignoring the threats and the denials coming from Weasley. The cat was out of the bag now and everyone knew the truth. The prat was only making a bigger fool of himself than he already was. But Draco was on to him now, and would make sure that he never was left alone with the idiotic Gryffindor. He would also have to start checking his food for potions. It was well known how the Weasel's mother had managed to snag her husband, there was no way in hell Draco would risk falling into the same trap as Arthur Weasley had.

Shuddering in horror, Draco increased his pace. Perhaps he should write his mother and inform her of what had happened this morning. Maybe she had some trick up her sleeve that would keep him safe from the idiot and his friends.

Speaking of friends, why had Potter warned him? Dumbledore's Golden Boy held no love for the Slytherins, so why had he warned Draco like that? Figuring that he would never understand Gryffindors, Draco came to a halt before the Potions classroom, leaning elegantly against the wall as he waited for the others to arrive.

Back at the Gryffindor Table, Hermione did what she could to calm her irate friend down. She couldn't believe that Harry had actually stood there and said all that. How could he claim that Ron was in love with Malfoy? It was _Harry_ who was supposed to declare his undying love for the ferret; he wasn't supposed to say that _Ron_ was in love with the git.

It didn't help any that Lavender was one moment telling the world that Ron was in love with _her_ and no one else, and the next moment she was asking Ron suspiciously whether there was any truth to Harry's words or not.

Eventually, Hermione managed to drag the furious boy out of the hall before he completely blew up, and before he told anyone about the prank the two of them had attempted to pull on Harry. There was no point in getting the teachers involved unless the two of them were unable to fix whatever had gone wrong with Harry. This whole thing should soon blow over, and then things would be back to normal again. Or so she dearly hoped.

What Hermione didn't know was that Harry was not about to forgive either of them for a very, very long time, or that he was not yet finished with them.

oOo

"Why am I not hexing the prat again?" Ron asked with a whine, giving his friend a puppy-dog look.

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. "For the last time, Ron, you _have_ to leave Malfoy alone for now. Or do you _want_ the rumours to start up again?" she asked harshly, glaring darkly at the redhead.

It had been three weeks since Harry's stunt in the Great Hall, and things had only just begun to calm down. Malfoy went out of his way to put Ron down, informing him of how very much below the blond he was. Understandably, Ron was not taking the putdowns well. Unfortunately, any retaliations the redhead came up with was seen as another declaration of his undying love, causing more than one female to swoon at the romance flying in the air.

Hermione gritted her teeth and did what she could to keep Ron's hot temper in check. Lavender had at first been supportive, but eventually the gossip had gotten to her and she broke up with her boyfriend, stating that she was not going to act as a substitute for his _real_ love, causing Ron to blow up spectacularly in the common room when he received the news.

The fight was soon circulating throughout the school, adding fuel to the gossip, causing Malfoy to grow even more vicious. They were caught in a never-ending circle, and for once Hermione had no clue as to how to make it all just _stop_.

Harry was no help. He had been avoiding them ever since he had made his announcement in the Great Hall, refusing to acknowledge them in anyway. Why he was so angry she'd never understand. If anyone had a right to be furious it was her and Ron! But try making Harry see that!

Huffing in annoyance, Hermione steeled herself to listen to yet another rant about Malfoy when McGonagall came up to them. A tight-lipped and angry looking McGonagall.

"Can we help you, Professor?" Hermione asked, giving their Head of House a small smile that wilted slightly under the disapproving glower directed at her. McGonagall had not been amused when she found out about the prank they had attempted to play on Harry. But honestly, what was there to be upset about? Harry deserved to be taken down a few pegs, and, anyway, it wasn't as if the prank would have been _harmful_ or anything.

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you," McGonagall snapped out, gesturing impatiently for the girl to accompany her.

"See you later, 'Mione," Ron said, giving McGonagall an uncertain look, not about to do anything that would draw the professor's attention onto himself. She had made her displeasure very clear when they had approached her about Harry's behaviour. Ron was still convinced that the black haired teen was influenced by the twins' potions, no matter what Madam Pomfrey said.

The twins had been contacted and consulted, despite Harry's claims that he had Vanished the potion. As if. Fred and George had been furious, as had their mother, and as a result Ron's life had been most unpleasant of late. Hopefully, things would blow over soon. Ron missed his calm and comfortable life. He missed having a girlfriend even more. Stupid Harry; and stupid Ferret!

Growling softly under his breath, Ron went back to his food, shovelling forkfuls angrily into his mouth. He was going to get Harry back for this, just you wait, but he was going to get Harry back but good!

oOo

Feeling confused, Hermione followed McGonagall to the Headmaster's office, trying to recall if something had happened that could explain the woman's foul mood. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind. Apart from a few taunts from Malfoy, which was not uncommon these days, nothing of note had happened.

Stepping onto the revolving staircase, Hermione watched with some trepidation as McGonagall knocked and opened the door without waiting to be acknowledged. Glancing around the office, Hermione quaked slightly at the sight of Madam Pomfrey and the other three Heads of Houses sitting before Dumbledore's desk. All four of them looking grimfaced and forbidding.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Hermione asked in a small voice, looking almost desperately for a friendly face. She found none.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said, waiting patiently for the two to settle down. "Something of a most serious nature has come to my attention, and I wished to discuss it with you."

"Oh? Does it have something to do with You Know Who?" Hermione asked, figuring that the Dark Lore was the only matter serious enough to cause such grim faces.

"No, for once Voldemort is innocent," Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle. "You see, Miss Granger, I was fed a potion yesterday. Or rather, it was attempted to slip me a potion."

"Oh?" Hermione asked puzzled, not understanding what that had to do with her.

"You dare deny it, Granger?" Snape asked, a snide look on his face.

"Me? You think _I _had anything to do with it?" Hermione asked in shock, staring wide-eyed at the Potions professor.

"Now, now, Severus, let us keep a cool head until we have all the facts," Dumbledore chided gently. Snape snorted but he did back down, for now.

"What potion was it and what was it designed to do?" Hermione asked timidly, needing to understand what was happening.

"It was a de-aging potion, with an... unusual side-effect," Dumbledore said, looking at Hermione from over his half-moon glasses.

"A de-aging potion?" Hermione echoed nonplussed.

"Yes. Although I would not mind a second shot at youth, I do not wish to be tied to someone I do not love," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Tied to someone... Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked in confusion. After all, it was obvious that the Headmaster hadn't de-aged any, so he must have found the potion before he could ingest it. Did he want her to research the potion? But wouldn't Professor Snape be a more logical choice for something like that?

"An investigation was conducted, of course, we can't have people attempting to dose the faculty of this school with potions, just imagine all the problems that would cause," Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle, growing serious again under the disapproving glares from his staff.

"Ahem, it turns out that it was Dobby who tried to slip the thing into my tea. When confronted, he tearfully informed us that he only did it on your orders."

"What?!" Hermione yelped, not believing her ears.

"A thorough investigation was conducted and these items were discovered. Do you deny your hand in this, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked gravelly, handing over a journal and several sheets of parchment.

Hermione accepted the bundle in a daze. Leafing through the parchments, Hermione found her eyes growing wider and wider in disbelief. For there, written in her own hand, was a detailed plan to de-age the Headmaster and to bind him to her with some kind of Love Potion. "Sir, you have to believe me, this... this is not my doing," Hermione said, looking up at Dumbledore in desperation.

"No? I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but all the tests we have conducted prove that that is your handwriting," Dumbledore said sadly.

"But... but why would I do something like this? There is no logical reason for me to do something like this!" Hermione protested vehemently.

"Obsession does not follow any reasons, Miss Granger, that is why it is called obsession," Pomfrey said stiffly.

"Obsession? You think that I am _obsessed_ with the Headmaster?" Hermione asked incredulous.

"There is no need to deny the truth, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with sympathy. "Your secret has been revealed. Do not worry, we will be able to help you get over your fixation. I am positive that in time you will find someone younger and more suitable for you to fall in love with."

Hermione could only stare dumbfounded at Dumbledore. "My secret? Obsession? _Love_? I'm sorry, sir, but I really don't know what you are talking about," Hermione stuttered.

"We have read your journal, Miss Granger. There is little point in denying your feelings," McGonagall said stiffly, sending her a disapproving look.

"My journal...?" Hermione asked, looking down at the book in her lap. With a trembling hand she placed the handful of parchments on the desk before opening the journal at a random page and began to read.

She only read a few sentences before blushing hotly and slamming the damned thing shut. "I don't know who has done this, or why, but whoever wrote this, it wasn't me!" Hermione squeaked, feeling her entire body growing hot and flustered.

"Miss Granger, denying the truth won't help cure your obsession. It has been observed by many that you have an almost unhealthy reverence for the Headmaster of this school. It is admirable that you hold such high feelings for Albus Dumbledore, but you have to realise that wanting to tie your lives together is not something that is healthy. Or even possible," Professor Sprout said, giving Hermione a sad look.

"But... But... I don't!" Hermione cried, hot tears springing to her eyes as she realised that none of the professor believed a word she was saying. They all believed some trumped up proof rather than her word. Merlin, but this was a nightmare!

"Enough of this nonsense! It is clear that Granger is not going to be sensible about this," Snape said with a contemptuous sneer. "A week in the infirmary under Madam Pomfrey's watchful eye should do wonders to cure her of her obsession. Since you refuse to expel the foolish girl," Snape added, giving Hermione a dark look.

"What?!" Hermione said in a strangled whisper. What were they planning on doing to her?

"Do not worry, Miss Granger, there is an excellent potion that will help you overcome your unfortunate fixation on me. Although I am flattered in your interest, I really must insist that you be cured as soon as possible," Dumbledore said seriously, gesturing for the nurse to take over.

"But... This is all a lie!" Hermione cried, jumping to her feet in alarm. "I didn't write this. I _didn't_! You have to believe me! It's... a setup! Someone else is doing this, not me!" she shouted, hoping against hope that this was just a prank and that any moment now the professors would laugh and call out 'Got you!'

Unfortunately, the professors never lost their stern demeanour, and Hermione began to back up, desperate to find a way out of her predicament. But before she could turn tail and run, a stunner hit her and the world turned black.

oOo

"Did you hear? Granger is in the hospital wing, undergoing a potions regimen to stop her from obsessing about Dumbledore."

"You don't say?! I always did think it weird the way she was always going on about him. She is really obsessed?"

"Yeah, she is apparently showing all the classical symptoms. From what I heard, she's even denying everything, claiming that she was set up. Can you believe it?"

Harry smirked as he moved away from the gossiping Ravenclaws. He hadn't thought the professors would believe his 'proof', but, apparently, they had bought his story, hook, line and sinker.

'Borrowing' a few of Hermione's notes had been a child's play, and although it had taken a lot of research that had to be done in secret, writing up the plot to de-age the Headmaster had been extremely easy once he had gained enough knowledge about his chosen potions. Incriminating the girl nicely as just about every test in the book would reveal Hermione as the author of the devious plot, and would not point any fingers at the real culprit.

The journal had been easy to create as well, and Harry had spent a fun week writing up steamy fantasies about Hermione and her chosen love object. And who knew, maybe Hermione _was_ obsessed with the old man? Why else would she constantly be nagging at Harry to seek out Dumbledore and meekly allow him to deal with all of Harry's problems?

And it wasn't as if Hermione was in any danger. The potions used to de-obsess someone were perfectly harmless. And should they be fed to someone who wasn't obsessed, then all the victim would feel was a raging headache as the potions searched through the brain for something that wasn't there.

_I wonder how long it will take Hermione to wize up and stop insisting she is innocent? The adults will not think her cured until she stops declaring that she is not in love with __Dumbledore, and that the whole thing is a setup. Hopefully, this will teach Hermione a valuable lesson, although I somehow doubt it very much._

Shaking his head in amusement, Harry continued on his way to Transfigurations. Who knew that getting revenge on his friends would be so much fun? Neither of them would be able to live this down anytime soon. The students at Hogwarts had always put more store in gossip than in the truth. Let Ron and Hermione attempt to battle the gossip, served them right for what they had attempted to do to him!

_I need to do something nice for Dobby. Without his help I would never have been able to pull this one off. Maybe half a dozen socks? Dobby does love his socks_, Harry thought with a mental laugh. Life was good. Perhaps he should seek revenge on a few others who had wronged him? The Dursleys and Dumbledore were high on his shit-list. Maybe it was time he did something more than merely grumble at their unfair treatment of him?

_I guess it won't do any harm thinking about it,_ Harry mused, putting his thoughts aside as the bell rang, signalling the start of the class.

* * *

**A/N: **This was the beginning of a story I wrote a few years ago. I kind of forgot about it as I wrote on other stuff, and when I read through it the other day it hit me that it would be an excellent one-chapter with some editing and with the addition of the revenge against Hermione.

I must say that I like the way it turned out, and I hope that you will like it too, grin. There will be no more chapters, and no sequel either. What you see here is what you get. Until next time...


End file.
